


An Adventure of the Heart: A Buck and Garima Story

by alchemise



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Heatwaves: An Erotic Space Odyssey - Rebecca Silver
Genre: F/M, Romance, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemise/pseuds/alchemise
Summary: It wasn't until he met Garima, however, that he realized the truth: the greatest adventure of all waslove.
Relationships: Buck/Garima
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	An Adventure of the Heart: A Buck and Garima Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/gifts).



> Note: the Legends tag is just to help any interested readers find this as the Heatwaves tag is unwrangled. This isn't a crossover.

Buck always believed that life should be an adventure. All told, he'd done a pretty good job meeting that goal. He'd fought pirates off the coast of Aelder, racing them to a treasure so valuable that an approaching asteroid, destined to plunge the planet into an ice age, was worth the risk. He'd braved the toxic swamps of Kalnenin, hunting for a cure for the warchief's ailing daughter, just so that he'd have a bargaining chip in asking for the right to passage into the wildlands of Voltah, where there was said to lie a gemstone so pure and bright that it would blind a man if he held it up to the sun. He'd even successfully gambled in the Chorash markets, where one false move could bankrupt a person and damn them to a lifetime of degrading servitude.

So Buck had done well for himself. A life of action and excitement, helping himself and others, but mostly helping himself.

It wasn't until he met Garima, however, that he realized the truth: the greatest adventure of all was _love_.

The first moment he saw her, it wasn't her beauty that most impressed him, as striking as she was. No, it was her brutality that called out to him, sending a shiver through his body. He'd never seen anyone like her before.

The battlefield was just the kind he normally liked, filled with ruined buildings and narrow passageways. There was the occasional open space where groups of soldiers could engage with one another, but the battle mostly consisted of sneaking around corners and avoiding ambushes laid by the other side. 

Buck was actually doing his best to avoid any encounters altogether. Not that he was one to shrink from a fight, mind you, but he had more pressing matters at hand. Namely, the lost Chalice of Avaognone. It was worth a small fortune, and Buck already had a buyer waiting for him six quadrants away. All he had to do was ignore the two armies duking it out in the ruins of this city, get to the Chalice, and get out without anyone being the wiser. The war was the perfect cover for him to slip through unnoticed.

It was all going according to plan, until he saw her.

He caught a glimpse through a large hole blown open in the wall next to him, as she thrust her blade into her enemy's body, twisting it and screaming in the soldier's face. She pulled the blade free as the soldier fell, standing for a moment over the fallen bodies of what looked like five or six armed warriors. She was triumphant and glorious, with the blood of her opponents sprayed across her face and body, her blade running wet with it. Her face was enflamed with the passion of battle. She looked unstoppable.

Buck felt nothing but arousal at the sight of her, the Chalice all but forgotten.

Then he noticed the way she looked and was struck frozen to the spot, staring openly at her. She was tall, taller even than his own impressive frame. Behind the blood speckling her face, he saw smooth skin, broken only by small scars marking her experience in war. Her skin could have been described as pink, but Buck thought that was too bland a word for such a woman. It was a hue unlike anything else he had seen before in nature. Her grey eyes shown with intelligence and confidence. Around her eyes, she wore some blueish color: battle paint, he suspected. From the few parts uncovered by armor, he could see that her body was taut and muscular. And heaving with each breath she took were three perfect breasts, straining against the protective covering over her chest.

She was perfect.

In that moment—without fully meaning to or considering the consequences at all—Buck chose a side in the war around him. It was, of course, hers. He would always choose her.

Unfortunately, lost in the rapture of her visage, Buck didn't hear the soldiers approaching behind him. A blow to the back of the head cut off the view of his newfound love and everything else as well.

Buck awoke to find himself slumped over on his knees but held upright by guards on either side of him. They were in a large tent structure. The woman stood before him. He appreciated the support of the guards' hands, as, while he would gladly fall to her feet if she so desired it, he would hate to sully her presence with such an ungraceful act.

She was clearly their leader—a fact that did not surprise him, for who would not follow her, given the opportunity?

The guards realized he was awake and dropped his arms to salute her. "Bow before Garima, Queen of Thanzanon!"

Buck managed to stay upright on his knees, watching her warily yet still enraptured.

Garima approached him with her blade held outstretched and pointed at him. She moved steadily closer, until the tip was right up against the skin of his neck. He didn't want to back down, but he also didn't know the culture of these Thanzanon people and wasn't sure of the proper response to their queen's actions.

So he backed down, allowing her to continue pushing the blade forward by collapsing onto his back as she stood over him. She smiled an alien smile—enchanting and strange.

Up close, he finally got a look at the blade she carried. It was similar to the swords his people had wielded in the past, but there was something striking and unfamiliar about it. It looked organic, like the elongated tooth of some vicious beast—jagged yet with the strength of an alpha predator—than something forged by a person's hand. Another time and he might have lain there considering ways he might steal such a weapon, but now the woman holding it captured his full attention.

She was even more stunning up close. Her eyes were a stormy sea that promised a place one could get lost and even drown in. Her long, lustrous, brown hair was pulled back severely, exposing the lines of her neck but keeping the hair out of her eyes—a tradeoff that was likely worth it. She wore simple armor, a mix of leather and plated mail. It was unadorned, but Buck could see that it was designed to perfectly fit her body and protect her where it was most needed. He would have called her style practical but that didn't do her justice; everything was methodical and in its proper place. She knew exactly what she was doing and radiated confidence.

As he marveled at her standing over him, Buck felt himself grow hard. Inconvenient though it might be, Buck's brain couldn’t begrudge his body the reaction. He tried and failed not to fidget to find a more comfortable position.

Garima clearly noticed and looked unimpressed.

She spoke, and her voice—melodious and thunderous, at the same time—sliced right through his soul. "We would have had the Chalice returned to its rightful place, if not for you."

Buck responded without hesitation, "I'll retrieve it. I can promise you that." He instantly meant it. He had failed her before he'd even known her, his mere presence disturbing her goal. He had caused her an injustice and would rectify it.

She did not looked convinced of his sincerity. "I know what you are. You serve only your job and those who pay your fee. What would stop you from taking the Chalice to those who employ you?"

Buck felt earnestness spill from his tongue, for maybe the first time in his life. "Because you want it, my Queen. That is reason enough to forego my payment. I only desire your happiness."

It was clear from her face that Garima still did not believe him, but Buck was determined to prove himself to her. Moments later, she must have decided to ignore her doubts, because she nodded to her guards, who stepped back from him, and then turned away herself, leaving Buck alone to rise to his feet and leave the tent.

In the end, retrieving the Chalice proved remarkably easy, possibly because Buck found himself in the temple where it was kept without quite remembering how he'd gotten there. He'd been so wrapped up in thoughts of Garima that he'd made his way through the besieged city unconsciously. Normally, this would have concerned him, but he figured he was justified in running on instinct given the distractions of the past few hours. 

Leaving the temple proved more difficult, but Buck felt more motivation to succeed than he ever had before. He now had something to prove and someone to prove it to. He tore through the temple's guards and the enemy soldiers outside. He was a whirlwind of carnage and resolve. Buck had never fought so well in his life. When his gun ran out of ammo and his knives were lost in enemy bodies, he switched to using their own weapons against them. Whatever he could grab he used to defeat them, moving from soldier to soldier, leaving only bodies behind them. Finally, he was through the ones nearest him and was able to make a break for an empty street that led back to the Thanzanon encampment.

He returned to Garima in triumph, the Chalice held before him. She looked surprised at his return but also pleased. Buck focused on the latter.

"For you, my Queen." He didn't bow—it would have felt too foreign of an action for him—but his did nod his head to her in deference as he handed over the prize.

She took the Chalice from him, and, for just a moment, the harshness she wore like a second set of armor melted away. He'd understood that the Chalice mattered to her people but now realized that it mattered deeply to her, personally. He felt privileged to witness this moment of vulnerability from her, like it was a rare gift that few were ever given.

"You will join me for dinner, stranger." Then she looked at him questioningly. Not about the dinner request, he knew, for it was no request.

Then he got it. "My name is Buck."

She gave him the slightest of smiles in return, and he treasured it as one of the greatest sights he could imagine.

Later that night, a dinner of quiet conversation passed without disturbance. From what Buck could tell, the war was over for the Thanzanons. They had their relic, their enemy was routed, and their queen content. Her demeanor hadn't entirely changed—she was still a warrior, after all—but there was now a sense of peace surrounding her, one that he felt welcomed within.

They talked for hours, of their pasts, their most remarkable exploits, their hopes and dreams. As their talk wound down, Buck realized they were standing only inches from each other, Garima having just shown off a rather impressive scar on her left arm, with an equally wild story behind it. Buck read what he could of her body language and determined that they were of like minds.

He reached out, slowly but purposefully, and grabbed Garima's upper arms, watching her warily to determine if he'd pushed too far. She permitted him to pull her toward him. He moved one of his large, masculine hands to the small of her back and used the other to cup the back of her head. Her hair was unexpectedly soft, cascading over his hand in waves of velvet. Garima, in turn, wrapped her strong, lithe arms around Buck, pushing her three breasts—the only softness on her firm body that he could feel—against Buck's hard chest. Buck met her lips with his own, hungry and wet. As the kiss sent electric sparks down his body and the two of them began to explore each other with their hands, Buck knew that his adventure was only just beginning.


End file.
